The present disclosure relates to a fishing reel, and, more particularly to a fishing reel capable of preventing a user's wrist from being bent by changing the rotation angle of a fishing wheel in order to wind up a fishing line, thereby allowing the user to fish in a state where no strain is placed on the user's wrist.
In general, the fishing reel is mounted on a fishing rod, allowing a fishing line to unwind or wind. A reel's spool has the fishing line wound around there. The fishing reel includes a spinning reel and a bait-cast reel. A dual spinning reel has a rotor with the fishing line guide, and a spool that winds the fishing line around there. This reel is configured to rotate the rotor and at the same time, reciprocally move the spool, by rotating the fishing wheel.
The bait-cast reel is configured to allow baits with various weights and fishing needles mounted at the end of a fishing line to be thrown at a desired location. When throwing the bait and fishing needle, the spool rotates at high speed as the fishing line is released from the spool.
After the bait and fishing needle has been thrown, when the fish need to be pulled toward the fisher or the bait has to be replaced, the user may rotate the spool by rotating the fishing wheel rotatably coupled to one side of the spool, thereby rewind the fishing line. This allows the thrown bait and fishing needle to be returned.
A rotation shaft that rotates the spool and the fishing wheel are associated with a shift gear due to the nature of the structure thereof. Such a shift gear causes high speed rotation of the spool via the rotation of the fishing wheel. Therefore, since such a speed change gear cannot be integrally formed, it is usually coupled to the shaft by screw engagement. A separate cover is provided on the screw engagement portion to make it look beautiful. A streamlined type cover is placed over the screw engagement portion so that it does not touch the user's fingers.
As a conventional technique, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0194992 (published on Sep. 1, 2000) discloses a fishing wheel coupling structure for a bait-cast reel for fishing. In this document, a recessed portion is formed in one side portion of a rotating fishing wheel body. A fishing wheel body and a rotation shaft are screw-coupled to each other in the recessed portion. The protective cover having a shape corresponding to the recessed portion of the fishing wheel body is inserted into the recessed portion without protruding. One side of the protective cover is fixed by a latching protrusion, and the other side of the protective cover is screw-coupled to the spool. Thus, by preventing any portion from projecting outward from the fishing wheel body, when the rotary fishing wheel and the spool are rotated at a high speed, friction with the user's hand is not generated at all, and the rotation is also smooth.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional fishing reel as in the above-mentioned patent document, since the fishing wheel is always connected in a perpendicular manner to the shaft that induces the rotation of the spool, during fishing, excessive bending of the wrist of the user may occur when the fishing wheel is rotated by the user while the user grasps a hand grip that protrudes in a perpendicular manner from the fishing wheel, which is always in parallel with the fishing rod. In this way, while winding the fishing line, when the user's wrist is bent, the fishing wheel is rotated, thereby to apply a burden to the wrist, thereby increasing the fatigue of the wrist and, in severe cases, causing pain in the wrist.